Kamen Rider Build Revisioned
by 9292 Productions
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Pandora Box was discovered on Mars and caused the Skywall tragedy. America has become separated four ways. After struggling to come to terms with this, the split up nations are nearly at each other's throats! As one strange organization threatens to bring about a war, it is up to the third generation Rider to stop this… Build!


KAMEN RIDER BUILD REVISIONED, EPISODE 1!

 _It has been 10 years since the Pandora Box was discovered on Mars and caused the Skywall tragedy. America has become separated four ways. After struggling to come to terms with this, the split up nations are nearly at each other's throats! As one strange organization threatens to bring about a war, it is up to the third generation Rider to stop this… Build!_

In a government building, a teenager stared down at a coffin. His eyes were emotionless, his arms at his sides. The coffin was then picked up by a group of Guardians, marching out of the room with it. The teenager followed, with two people in suits following him.

The trio followed the coffin along, the boy's eyes never moving from its surface. As they walked down a flight of stairs, people in that lobby area they entered stopped and saluted the box. The boy noticed them out of the corner of his eye, but was silent.

They stepped outside of the government building, into the dazzling sunlight. The boy looked up at the sunlight, which seemed to hurt his eyes. He didn't care, though, as he looked down at the gray walls that blocked this area from the rest of the country. His eyes hid his hatred for this atrocity, but he looked back at the coffin as they approached a plain next to the building.

The group reached it, with a second grave next to it. The stone over the grave read 'Maria Hana; Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother '. The coffin was lowered into the hole by the Guardians, with the label over it reading 'Todd Hana; Son, Husband, Father '.

A man in a black suit stepped up, wearing similar clothing to the young boy. The man stood over the grave, the boy looking up to him. The man was in his early 20s, but clearly had seen much, as his eyes looked down at the grave with sorrow.

"We are gathered here today to witness the burial of Prime Minister Todd G. Hana. He led our nation through the toughest times, wished to only defend us from the danger that surrounded us as our old friends wished to conquer us. His life was taken from him too soon… But we may only hope that the ones he left behind may save us." The man spoke solemnly, before looking at the boy.

The boy simply stared back, his eyes still emotionless. The man let out a quiet sigh, before backing away from the grave as an older man took his place, wearing a gray Touto uniform. He sighed aloud, being older than the previous speaker.

"The death of my cousin is… A tragedy, to be sure. But we must not forget what time we live in. Hokuto and Seito will not wait for us to mourn. Todd… Todd wouldn't have wanted us to let them strike us. That is why, I will be putting forth stronger defensive methods to keep our population safe. Until his son, Mike, is ready to take my place, I will be the Prime Minister of Touto." The man finished, the two people with the boy nodding.

The boy, Michael Hana, then turned to stare at his father's coffin, as Guardians shoveled dirt ontop of it. The boy let out a quiet whimper, with one of the people behind him jabbing him sharply. They then leaned down to his level, a female voice whispering into his ear.

"Don't make such sounds of weakness. That is not what a future Prime Minister does." The woman, Jacobi, spoke venomously. Michael remembered her; she had been his father's right hand, even if she didn't agree with his policies. He simply nodded, the coffin being fully buried. The Guardians then drew rifles, and fired off a twenty one gun salute.

Later, after the ceremony and its reception, Michael sat in his bed at home. He looked around his room, which was decorated with a ton of posters for baseball. He then threw off his covers, hearing noise somewhere else in the house. He crept to his door, and opened it a tiny bit. Outside, he could see the dim hallway, aswell as the staircase.

He crept to the staircase, seeing light below in the kitchen. As he was about to investigate, he heard voices coming from there. As he listened, he could hear Jacobi and his father's cousin, technically Michael's uncle, Roger Hana.

"So I worry about public appearances. And you'll worry about fueling the offensive. I don't think Todd had enough in his life savings." Roger inquired, Jacobi sighing aloud. "If we keep up this conversation, we could wake the child. Just know, that I will handle everything. You keep up public appearances, and keep Beta blind." Jacobi ordered, Roger making a grunt of agreement.

Michael pondered what they meant by Beta, before hearing them move out of the kitchen. He hurriedly snuck back into his room, going into bed and putting his back to the door, hiding the fact that he was ever awake. The door creaked open, with Jacobi whispering to Roger, "Still asleep… We'll talk more in the morning. Got it?" with Roger saying yes.

Michael heard the door shut, and immediately shivered. This all terrified him, them breaking their promise to the public behind their back. And what was Beta? His pondering stopped him from noticing that a new figure had entered the room. The figure approached his bed, as a strange tendril from their arm shot into Michael, who collapsed in bed.

Elsewhere in Touto, a café was serving its rush hour customers. The coffee shop's sign read 'Nascita Coffee', and had its main store colors as green and brick-red. Inside were tables, and chairs at the counter. Behind said-counter, two people made drinks and chatted with customers.

The first of these was Sean Kenton, a young teenage boy that was very intelligent. His bright blue eyes and dazzling smile always brought the customers in, only to be blown away by the knowledge he possessed. He would always teach them something as they drank their coffee, even showing them some scientific tricks at the same time.

The only thing to push them away, however, was his belief in Faust's existence. Faust was a mythical organization made to cause havoc, but it had never truly been seen by the public. Sean insisted that it was real, and that Faust must be stopped.

When people got sick of hearing him, they would instead go over to the other barista, Skye Marks. Skye was very friendly, but also timid. She would never raise her voice, and overall just liked making people smile. She would often yell at Sean for being too scientific, for which he would blow her off.

Today, the two were serving customers just fine. However, Sean had gotten into an argument with a customer over Faust's existence. Skye tried to ignore this, however, and just serve drinks, but the two began to yell at each other.

"So you assume that the rumors just sprung up from nowhere?! There's good evidence!" Sean shouted, the customer slamming his empty coffee cup down and standing. He was older, and much taller, than Sean. This, however, did not take fire from Sean's eyes.

"There's also proof that the Moon landing was real! Jeez! You try and have coffee in a sane place, and you get told bullshit!" The man threw up his arms, before angrily leaving. Sean stared after the man as he left, the door banging shut behind him. Sean then felt something hit his arm, and he turned.

"You should be nicer to customers, y'know… "Skye murmured, Sean sighing. "I'm sorry, but that guy comes every week and he always gets me riled up on purpose! If he knows what kind of answer he'll get from me, why does he still talk to me?!" Sean complained aloud, resting his head on the counter. He heard the door swing open, and looked up to see a rather stylish man entering, smiling at him.

"Soichi!" Sean smiled, moving from behind the counter. Soichi was Skye's father, her parents being Japanese. Soichi waved to Sean and Skye, taking a seat at the counter. Skye smiled at the arrival of her father. Due to his work, he was not able to spend much time at home.

Soichi and Kyoko, Skye's parents, were scientists at the lab that held Pandora's Box. They were trying to study how they could use it for power, aswell as to how they could open it fully. Three panels, though, were missing from it. Two had been taken from it, seeming to be near falling off when it arrived on Earth; and a third was missing when it was found on Mars.

"Sean. I think it's about closing time, isn't it?" Soichi spoke coolly, winking at Sean. He immediately nodded, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry everyone, but we have to close early for a shop meeting!" Sean announced, the patrons looking up and nodding. This was a weekly occurrence, so they understood.

Patrons quickly finished their coffees, leaving the cups with Skye, and filed out quickly. Once they were gone, Skye immediately got to cleaning as Soichi and Sean went to a fridge behind the counter, against the wall.

They swung the door open, revealing a spiral staircase into darkness. They went down, flicking on a light switch by the wall, and found themselves in a large garage. They stood on a grated platform, having a see-through white board, a strange metal machine against the wall, and multiple work benches with tools and lab equipment.

Below the grated platform was a large vehicle with five seats, resembling a cross between an armored vehicle and a jeep. This was something Soichi had been working on for a long time now, but had never reached completion. As they got there, they approached a small panel with ten slots against the wall, all filled by brightly colored bottles. Above them, the ceiling was littered with very bright lights that illuminated the area.

"A Smash has been spotted by the Dragon. Not public yet, but it's approaching a park. Best to take care of it now, so that people don't start freaking out like they did when the last Build was around." Soichi spoke calmly, Sean smiling. "Yeah… We've managed to keep things pretty quiet around here, huh." Sean replied, stopping infront of a screen by a lab table, a mouse and keyboard below it.

The screen flickered on to show a Kamen Rider with a phoenix and robot motif fighting off Guardians, blasting them with flames before punching them into the wall, utilizing a large gray fist on his gray arm. "Your father was a great Kamen Rider… But, you can be better." The screen cut to the Smash's location, Sean nodding solemnly.

"Let's get going, then… "Sean moved to a locker in the room, opening it and grabbing a strange belt from it, having a crank on one end. There was a slot for two Bottles, and a light by the crank. He then moved to the panel on the wall, taking three bottles from it. One was red, and had a rabbit on the front. The cap read 'R/T '. He also took a blue one with a tank on the front, the cap being the same. The third one he took was yellow, having a lion on the front. The cap on this one read 'L/S'.

He then moved to a ladder on the platform, climbing down with Soichi following. They both got into the jeep, Soichi in the driver's seat as Sean got into the passenger's seat. The tunnel infront of them lit up, Soichi flooring right through it, the vehicle being extremely fast.

In an alleyway by the café, Skye looked outside to see a part of the wall open up. The jeep drove out, the windows hiding the faces of Soichi and Sean. She sighed, smiling. "They left me behind again… Jerks." Skye looked down to the golden bracelet on her arm, rubbing it as if it was an old friend.

The jeep came to a screeching halt in an abandoned factory area. The equipment looked freshly used, and everything seemed clean. Sean and Soichi got out of the jeep, looking around. "Workers got off an hour ago… Smash arrived thirty minutes ago." Soichi explained, Sean nodding as he took a step forward to look around.

He was instantly punched from the side, stumbling. He looked up, expecting a monster… But found a human? The human was around his age, having vibrant orange hair and all white clothes on. The teen punched Sean again, only for Sean to step to the side and shove him. "What the hell?!"

"You must've sent that robot after me, huh?! To help your monster take me back?!" The teenager shouted, his voice hoarse. Sean and Soichi looked confused, only for a pipe to break nearby. They all turned to see a blue and yellow monster, human-sized and humanoid in appearance, with large fists walk into the area. The monster let out a groan, punching another pipe and instantly snapping it off.

"He's yours, isn't he?! You're with the Bat Man!" The teenager accused, Sean's eyes narrowing. "Bat Man… Night Rogue. Soichi, get this guy into the jeep." Sean sighed, turning his attention to the monster. The teenager was ushered into the jeep by Soichi, going only to get away from everything weird.

"So, the guy managed to beat up Dragon. And the Smash seems to be chasing him… Great." He sighed, raising the strange belt and putting it on his waist. A belt immediately formed around his waist, holding it in place. He could hear the teenager freaking out from inside, Soichi calming him.

"Now… Let's go to work." He raised the red and blue bottles, shaking them and inserting them.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

"Transform!" Sean shouted, turning the crank. As he did this, pipes formed around him. They pumped out red and blue liquid that formed two halves of armor. He struck a pose, before the armor clamped over him, forming a red and blue figure.

 **ARE YOU READY? THE FULLMETAL ASSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

"That's Kamen Rider Build, kid." Soichi explained, the teen stammering as he tried to answer. "And I'm Nick, but I can't do that!" The teenager, Nick, responded. Soichi laughed, sitting back as the monster ran at Sean.

"The monster he's fighting is called a Smash. They're experimentations done by this dark group named Faust, and their essence can be captured into those bottles to save the person that became the monster." Soichi explained, as Sean kicked the Smash away with his red foot, a white spring on his leg boosting his kick.

"But what are those Bottles?" Nick asked, Soichi leaning forward. "Full Bottles. They came off the Pandora's Box, and each government has twenty. We made a deal with Prime Minister Todd, though, and he let us have ten. If we keep doing well, the new Prime Minister is supposed to give us all twenty." Soichi explained, Nick nodding. Sean was smacking the monster around, before punching him against a pipe as he took out the Rabbit Bottle, inserting the Lion Bottle.

"Build Up!" Sean shouted, the red side being replaced with a yellow side. This side was more lion-based, and had a lion-like gauntlet on the yellow arm. The belt also let out another sound, this time excluding 'Best Match! ', or any title, settling instead for some instrumental music.

 **LION! TANK! ARE YOU READY?**

Sean raised the lion arm, letting it fire out blasts of golden energy at the Smash. The blasts forced it back, only for Sean to suddenly kick it with his tank leg. He eventually forced it back enough, removing the Lion Bottle and reinserting Rabbit, turning back to his normal form as he turned the crank.

 **ARE YOU READY? VORTECH FINISH!**

Build ran forward, as a slope equation formed and locked the Smash in place. He took one last step… Before vanishing underground. "… Is he running away?!" Nick yelled, shaking Soichi for an answer. Soichi responded by laughing as he was being shaken.

Build then leapt back out, going to the tip of the slope. He then followed it down, sticking his right foot out as he kicked the monster, causing an explosion. Build landed on his feet, as the monster was sent rolling away. A strange essence coming off of it.

Build held out an empty bottle with a bulkier center, twisting the cap. The essence immediately flew into the Bottle, leaving a human behind. He then twisted the cap to shut it, and turned back to the jeep. "How'd I do, pops?!" Sean exclaimed, Soichi lowering the window and giving a thumbs up.

Sean smiled, turning and moving towards the unconscious human. However, as he did this, a group of robotic soldiers stepped out and aimed rifles at him. Kamen Rider Build stepped back, before human soldiers began to advance behind them.

"Damnit… We're retreating!" Build turned, fleeing to the jeep. He jumped in the back, the jeep quickly backing up and driving away. The Guardians made a move to fire, only to suddenly stop as Jacobi arrived, staring after the vehicle. "Let them go. They didn't take the victim."

She turned back to the man on the ground, Guardians picking him up and marching off with him. As this happened, she took out her phone and called someone. "Sir? The Knight's been taken. I repeat, Knight is taken." She murmured, the voice on the other end sounding emotionless.

"So, you're sure you have nowhere else to go?" Sean asked, Nick settling in on a couch in the base. "Yes! I'm sure! Hell, I can't even remember where I live… "Nick complained, as Soichi worked on a broken dragon robot at the table.

"Sean. If he has nowhere else to go, he'll stay here. There's gotta be a reason why the monster was around him anyway, and if you're hypothesis is right and it was chasing him, then we get to use him as bait for the other Smash!" Soichi joked, Nick yelling in anger as Sean laughed.

Skye entered, seeing Nick. "Father… You brought a RUFFIAN HOME?!" Skye screamed, her new personality completely different from the barista one. Soichi and Sean both cowered in fear. "Oh… No." Sean murmured, Skye smiling evilly as Nick sighed. "I get the feeling I'm in Hell… "Nick groaned, Skye approaching them with a scary grin on her face.

A knight stood in a desert area, flames surrounding him as he did battle with a snake-like monster. The two slashed each other repeatedly, a box between them. Both were concentrated, clearly having been dueling for some time now. Behind them, a mass of fire, wind and water hit a city-type area.

The knight then delivered a finishing blow, the box shining as the monster was sucked towards it. However, as the knight turned to go to the city, the monster latched onto him. Dragging him into the box with it. The cruel laughter echoing as-

Nick sat up in a cold sweat on the couch. He panted hard, blinking and gulping. He then looked over at Sean, who was sleeping on the floor. He sighed, looking at his hand. "Dreams suck, man… "Nick murmured, lying back down, and going to sleep.

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER BUILD REVISIONED!

"Who am I?!" Nick punched a Guardian to the side, a flamethrower-like Smash blasting them with him.

"Nick… Don't trust the bat!" A black and gray bat-like figure punched Kamen Rider Build through a wall, Build in a blue and white form.

 **MIST MATCH!** Steam surrounded the screen, before showing Night Rogue aiming the Transteam Gun at Nick.

EPISODE 2 : THE MISTY FORMULA!


End file.
